


What if I want forever ?

by doumekiss (Odd_Ellie)



Category: Raven's Home (TV), That's So Raven
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Pre-Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 12:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18591253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/doumekiss
Summary: Chelsea asks Raven if she can sleep on her bed that night.





	What if I want forever ?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [E se eu quiser para sempre ?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12013242) by [Odd_Ellie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie). 



Raven was almost asleep when she heard movement on the top of the bunk and the sound of the occupant descending the wooden stairs. She thought her best friend would probably just go to the bathroom or to the kitchen but instead Chelsea sat down next to her in bed.   
  
"Rae, are you awake?"   
  
"No," Raven said.   
  
Chelsea laughed lightly.   
  
"Can I sleep with you on your bunk today?"   
  
Raven opened her eyes and stretched a little.   
  
"Cold ?"   
  
"Not"   
  
"Needy ?"   
  
Chelsea nodded.   
  
"Okay Chels, you can stay," she said, pulling up the covers giving Chelsea room to enter.   
  
"Thank you Rae," Chelsea said as she settled into the small space available there.   
  
"So what exactly is the reason for you feelinh like that?"   
  
"I was thinking about my life with Garrett"   
  
"Don’t think about him, he's an asshole and he never deserved you"   
  
"I wasn’t missing him, quite the opposite. I was thinking that I was very unhappy with him and that I am very happy now with you, and that while I was with him most of the days that I was really happy were the ones I got to see you "   
  
"But why that would make you needy? I'm here now after all"   
  
"Because ... what if it doesn"t last, what if you get a great job that pays super well and you don’t need me to pay the rent anymore ?"   
  
"Chels listen to me well, even if those things happen, I would still want you here. Things between me and Devon were never as bad as things were with you and Garrett but they also never felt right, sometimes it was good and it was fun but it was not right. But this, you and Levi here feels right and I intend to keep as long as you want "   
  
"What if I want it forever?"   
  
"Then forever it will be"


End file.
